


Call Me Master

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Swapcest - Freeform, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters DO NOT belong to me.





	

Sans sat on the the couch, swinging his feet as he watched NTT on the television set. He was waiting on Papyrus to return home. It was getting late and Sans was getting worried. “Papyrus…where are you?” He sighs and picked up his phone. As soon as he picked it up his phone started to vibrate and play his ringtone. He quickly answered it. “Y-Yes, hello?!” He greeted. A soft sigh greeted him back. He knew that tone, the soft calm tone of Muffet. “Sans, can you come get your brother? He passed out again.” She informed him. It was Sans’s turn to sigh. “Alright, Muffet. I’m coming now.”

Sans sighed again and pushed himself off the couch. He found his boots on the side of the couch. He slips them and grabs his phone then heads out to the local dive.

Upon entering the dive, he saw it was mostly empty accept for maybe on or two monsters sitting at tables or at booths. Sans could see Papyrus laying on the bar. Muffet was staying there looking at him before she looked over and saw Sans standing at the door.

Sans could smell the faint scent of Muffet’s pastries in the air as he stood there before walking into the dive and up to the counter to retrieve his brother. “Papyrus!” Sans tugged on his sweatshirt.  Papyrus made a drunk groaning sound before sitting up a little and looking down at his brother. Sans could smell honey and spider cider on him.

“O-Oh….hey…bro…” His speech was completely slurred. Sans groaned in annoyance. “Do you need help bringing him home, Sans?” Muffet asked calmly. Sans was watching his brother sway with a florescent orange linking blush around his cheek bones and nasal cavity. He nodded a little and Muffet nodded back then moved from behind the bar and took hold of the drunken skeleton and helped him off of his stool. Sans held onto Papyrus’s leg so he didn’t fall as he leaned on to Muffet and mumbled incoherently about something neither Sans nor Muffet could understand.

After getting Papyrus home, Muffet said goodnight to Sans and Sans wished her the same. He pulled off his shoes and set them back where they were. He pulled off his body armor and sets them in a white laundry basket then frowned at the mumble taller skeleton. He left to the kitchen and returned with some water.

“Papy, here. You need to drink this.” He held out the glass of water and watched his brother reach for the glass but felt him grab his wrist instead. Sans dropped the cup and yelped with Papyrus pulled the smaller skeleton to him and underneath him. “P-Papy!?” Sans wiggled around under him. Papyrus stared down at Sans with a strange look on his face. “P-Papy…?” He stared up at the taller skeleton, staring into his smaller sockets. Papyrus stroked his cheek bone and Sans felt heat run into his cheeks. Papyrus gripped the arm of the couch as he leaned down to Sans. He gripped Papyrus’s sweatshirt.

He was used to the affection he and his brother showed each other and of course Sans loved Papyrus and Papyrus loved him back but sometimes Sans felt more than that. Sometimes Sans felt sick to his nonexistent stomach about these feelings but he wouldn’t help himself to love Papyrus so much. He couldn’t help but love Papyrus that way.

Sans felt the drunk skeleton press his teeth against his and held it there. He was used to their brotherly pecks but this one had last for too long. Sans finally pulled away from Papyrus and panted a little. “P-Papy, w-we shouldn’t..” He sudden felt his brother’s digits under his shirt and against his ribs. Sans made a soft noise and that seem to make Papyrus come closer. “Sans…” He mumbled his brother’s name. Sans looked at him and something seem to bend in him. He enjoyed the way Papyrus breathed his name. He wanted to hear it again. Sans moaned again and Papyrus said his name again. Papyrus moved Sans’s legs and made them rest on his own as he gently stroked the other’s ribs. Sans moaned again and gripped Papyrus’s sweatshirt more and more. He felt Papyrus start to thrust his pelvis against Sans and felt the something in him bend even more, close to snapping. He panted more and moan more. They had never went this far but Papyrus was drunk. Was Sans taking advantage of his drunken brother? How could he when Papyrus was the one making all the moves.

Papyrus leaned down to Sans again and kissed him once more, Sans returned it and whispered to him. “I love you Papy…” He closes his sockets and wraps his arms around Papyrus’s neck. “I…love you…too Sans…” Papyrus mumbled before falling on top of Sans and passing out from the alcohol in his system.

Sans yelped and shook Papyrus then heard him snoring and groans in annoyance while trapped under his brother. He sighed and just went to sleep under him, using him as a blanket since he was so much smaller and Papyrus’s sweatshirt acted like a blanket to Sans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus woke up with a slamming headache. He groaned softly and sat up a little then looked down. His cheeks lit up quickly as he started at Sans underneath him. He had his hand up Sans’ shirt and had his hip bones and torso visible. Papyrus didn’t move at the risk of waking Sans. He found himself admiring the look of Sans. How innocent he looked to him, how vulnerable he looked under him, how beautiful his bones looked. Papyrus took a risk and slowly removed his hand. Sans let out a soft and gentle breath. Papyrus tried hard to keep his mind state under control. It seemed so unstable like a tower of blocks that had blocks missing from its structure and was trying to keep itself from toppling over as it shook. Papyrus gently took Sans arms and placed them above his head. The tower in Papyrus began to shake harder as more blocks fell from it. “Oh Sans...oh Sans...you look so beautiful...fucking stars....” Papyrus found himself thinking of Sans crying out for him to slow down as he pushed into the other rapidly, him pinning Sans’ arms above his head just like he was doing now and Sans with a gag in his mouth. “Oh fuck Sans....” Papyrus thrusts against his brother as he moaned softly and started to move a little faster. “S...Sans...!”

“P-Papyrus?!” 

The yell of his name brought Papyrus crashing back into reality. He looked down and saw Sans with a bright blush on his cheekbones staring up at him. Papyrus felt his own cheek bones get hotter than ever. He quickly let Sans go and got off him. “I-I’m sorry bro!” He looked down and saw that the middle of Sans’ shorts were very damp. “P-Papy...” Sans sat up a little with half lidded lustful eyes. The tower in Papyrus shook violently. He quickly got off the couch and teleported to his room, locking the door behind him. _‘ **H-Holy shit...holy shit!! What the fuck did I just do?! D-Did he like that? What happened last night for me to end up on top of him like that?! Oh god...he probably thinks I’m disgusting!’** _ Papyrus leaned against the door with his mouth covered. He slid down to the floor, praying that he didn’t hurt Sans in any way shape or form. The last thing he wanted to do was taint his own brother with his filthy thoughts.


End file.
